At the present time, Spiritual Awakening is happening across all continents on this planet. Dec. 21, 2012, was the end of the Oxlajuj Baktun cycle, the end of the “long-count” calendar that finishes up a 5,129-year cycle in the Mayan calendar. The ancient Maya people were master astrologers and timekeepers, tracking the stars and planets and developing a cyclical calendar.
In the Maya cosmovisión (world view), time is cyclical. The long-count calendar culminated and planets were aligned. It is not the end of the world as some thought, but the change of cycles; a new era, a new beginning Spiritually, the change in cycles means a renewing of energies. This changing of energies ties in with many philosophies and includes predictions from historic visionaries spiritual texts, and beliefs.
There is a “divine planetary shift” that has already begun. It has been prophesied throughout history by nearly all religious texts, as well as many ancient cultures from Egypt to Atlantis to the Hopi Indians, and by astrologers, cosmologists, Nostradamus, Edgar Cayce, and of course, the Mayan calendar.
The majority of these beliefs point to references of the “Divine Eye”, a.k.a. “The Eye of Creation” or the “All-Seeing Eye of God”. This symbol shows an eye often surrounded by rays of light and is sometimes enclosed by a triangle. (In ancient Egypt, the eye in the triangle is their symbol for “awakening”). It is sometimes interpreted as representing the Eye of God watching over humankind (or divine providence). In modern times, the most notable depiction of the eye is the reverse of the Great Seal of the United States, which appears on the one-dollar bill.
Imagery of an all-seeing eye can be traced back to Egyptian mythology and the Eye of Horns. It also appears in Buddhism, where Buddha is also regularly referred to as the “Eye of the World” throughout Buddhist scriptures (e.g. Mahaparinibbana Sutta). It is also used to depict the image of God in Caodaism.
In Medieval and Renaissance European iconography, the Eye (often with the addition of an enclosing triangle) was an explicit image of the Christian Trinity. Seventeenth-century depictions of the Eye of Providence sometimes show it surrounded by clouds or sunbursts.
Millions believe in the divine eye principles, energy and spiritual awakenings, as well as, psychic vision through our “third eye” chakra. Oddly enough many nebula such as the Helix and Cat's-Eye nebula closely resemble eyes. Utlimately, there are eyes all around us, and not just eyes—but faces, images and more.
This ties in with the new cycle of the Mayan Calendar, as it is the start of a new generation of consciousness, which allows mankind the ability to be able to “see” things differently or see “things” that have always been there.